Flavored wine products have been produced for thousands of years. The original flavored wine products, flavored with pine resin or herbs, were produced to cover up off characters in the wines. The development of flavored wine products is limited by the need to find flavors which are compatible with a wine's vinous character and acidity. Previous attempts to incorporate non-compatible flavors into flavored wines frequently needed high levels of flavors and sweetness to mask the wine's basic character. The required high flavor and sugar levels precluded the development of light and refreshing wine beverages with some very popular flavors.
Flavored wine products which have been produced during the past 30 years generally fall within the following three categories: (1) high alcohol content, non-carbonated flavored wines (17-24% alcohol) such as vermouths, (2) carbonated wines (7-12% alcohol) and (3) wine coolers (4-6% alcohol) which are blends of wine, carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup and/or fruit juices and natural flavors.
Wine coolers presently represent the fastest growing segment in the wine beverage field as they appeal to consumer's needs for good tasting, light and refreshing beverages. To date, wine coolers which have been produced and marketed have been limited to citrus or fruit flavored types since these flavors are generally compatible with wine character.
Attempts to produce wine coolers which incorporate other popular flavors such as chocolate or cola have been stymied due to the undesirable conflicting flavors of wine and these potential flavorants.
Wines are utilized less than distilled spirits in the production of cordial type beverages because the wine's vinous character interlines with the flavors added to provide the beverage with its distinctive flavor.